1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to lettering guide structure, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved letter guide apparatus wherein the same is arranged to provide for a unitary board member permitting simulation of each alphabet letter.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Letter guides of various types are indicated in the prior art and exemplified by the U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,392,306; 3,584,385; as well as various stencil structure such as exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 4,916,826, as well as U.S. Pat. No. 4,972,598.
The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by employing a unitary board member arranged to provide for the stenciling of each alphabet letter on a selective basis and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.